Won love
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Everything was going fine with Sandstorm and her relationship with Fireheart, (they were still friends, but Sandstorm was working on it) untill Snow came along, and stole Fireheart's heart. Now, Sandstorm's envy is building up, and will Sandstorm be able to contain herself?
1. Chapter 1

Sandstorm woke up suddenly with a start: She had been having nightmare. Fireheart was being killed by Tigerclaw. She glanced at the sleeping figure next to her, Fireheart, and she sighed with relief to find that he was fine. She was, though, she would never admit it, in love with him. Of course, he didn't KNOW that, or else they would be sleeping right next to each other, their pelts brushing. Fireheart, suddenly began to stir, trembling.

Sandstorm looked sympathetically at him, knowing how that felt like. "Are you okay?"

Fireheart weakly smiled at her. "Yeah, it was only a nightmare."

Sandstorm glanced at him in an 'are you sure' kind of manner, and he just brushed his tail against her back. "Come on, we'll go out and hunt, if you want."

Sandstorm nodded eagerly wanting to spend some time alone with Fireheart. They padded outside together, pelts close, but not quite brushing. Suddenly, there was a movement in a bush, and Sandstorm and Fire heart leapt back. A cat, with a white pelt and black stripes, bounded out. Fireheart easily dipped his head to the she-cat. "Hello, my name is Fireheart, and this is my friend, Sandstorm."

The she-cat warily glanced at them, before slowly and only slightly nodding at them. "My name is Snow. It's nice to meet you, Fireheart, and, um,-"

Sandstorm glared at her. She didn't like this she-cat. "Sandstorm." she said, rudely.

Snow narrowed her eyes slightly, but still put on a pleasant manner."So, are you some of the wild cats that live around here?"

Sandstorm glared at her. "We live in Clans, thank you very much, Fireheart let's go: We shouldn't bother explaining out ways with a kittypet." Sandstorm sneered.

Fireheart glared at her, and annoyance was filled in his eyes, and he was pleading, 'Can't you see I LIKE this she-cat?'"I apologize for Sandstorm's rude behavior, she is just not particularly FOND of cats who stray into our borders."

Snow smiled at Sandstorm understandingly. "It's fine: I understand that Snadstorm is protective of her boundaries, and I would be too."

Fireheart caught the hint." Would you like to see our camp? Maybe you could join?"

Snow blinked warmly at Fireheart. "Sure, I'd love to!"

Sandtrom pulled Fireheart away. "Are you sure about this? She could be from another Clan?" Sandstorm was jealous of Fireheart's fondness of Snow, which SHE should be walloping in.

Fireheart shook his head. "It's fine, Sandstorm, look at how skinny she is! She couldn't possibly be from another Clan!" And turning away from Sandstorm, he meowed to Snow, come on, let's get on our way." They padded back to camp, leaving Sandstorm looking hurt, before bounding along after them.

_If Fireheart wants to play the Jealousy Games, then I can play, too._ Was her thought.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll update later. Anyways, I do NOT own Wartiors, however, Snow is my own character. Review please!**


	2. The new Clan

Snow's POV

I cheerfully padded along Fireheart, admiring his silky ginger fur. "So, Fireheart, what do you do in your Clan?"

Fireheart smiled at me, and brushed his tail against my side. "So you're thinking of joining?"

I grinned back at him. "If your Clan will allow me."

Fireheart shook his head knowingly. "Well, we stay in the nursery with our mothers until we're six moons old, and then we train as apprentices by our mentors, until our mentor thinks we're ready to become warriors."

I sighed pleasantly. "Wow. You guys are so lucky!" Suddenly someone shoved past me. It was Sandstorm. "Hey, Sand-"

She ignored me, and she stormed back to camp with a glazed expression, almost blinking away tears. I realized what was going on immediately. She was jealous of ME because she thought that I was stealing Fireheart's heart. I wonder if I am?

"We should hurry up," warned Fireheart, glancing at Sandstorm's bristling back just as she climbed over the ravine.

I hurried after him, and stopped in front of the tunnel into ThunderClan's camp. "You guys live behind there?"

Fireheart smiled reassuringly at me, and nudged me forward. "You'll be fine."

I nodded weakly, and cautiously slipped into the ThunderClan camp. All eyes turned on me, and I stepped back as someone yowled, "INTRUDERS!"

I could feel Fireheart behind me, and glanced at him, my eyes pleading for help. Sandstorm stood smugly by tortoiseshell she-cat, and I assumed she was an apprentice. Then, a blue-gray she-cat stepped forward. "Who are you, and are you from another Clan?"

I trembled, and understood immediately that she was most likely the leader of the camp. Still, I bravely stepped forward. "My name is Snow, and I am a loner. My mother and father died while I was around seven moons old, and from then on, I learned how to hunt, and fight off dangerous creatures and hostile cats. And you are-?"

The other cats muttered their disapproval: You shouldn't speak to your leader that way, but of course I don't know.

"I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. And why are you here?"

I panicked at that point: I couldn't blame Fireheart!

Fireheart stepped forward. "I invited her." he said boldly.

Bluestar flickered her gaze to Fireheart. "And why, may I ask? Did you not realize, by any chance, that she may not be as weak as you thought, and did you even stop to THINK about the fact that you could be putting yourself AND your Clan into danger?"

Sandstorm stepped forward. "I warned him, Bluestar, but he didn't believe me. It's obvious that he's in love with her, and that's blinding his senses."

I glared at Sandstorm, and I, before Fireheart could answer, spoke. "I apologize, Bluestar, I did not mean for you to think that your Clan would be put in danger, nor did I want to get Fireheart in troble. Also, I asked him to bring me to his camp, and I was foolish to believe that you would accept me. So I'll just go." I turned to leave, but Bluestar's voice called me back.

"I never said that you had to leave, did I?"

I whirled around to face her, my eyes wide, and she continued. "I don't see any reason why you should not be able to join our Clan, as long as you will not be just another mouth to feed, and actually seem to be some help, I honestly don't see the problem."

There were uncertain murmurings around the Clan, but then a cat spoke up. "Majority wins! Snow shall stay!"

I stared at the cats gathered around, and Bluestar leapt up on High Rock, and addressed me. "Snow, you shall be assessed in two days about what you already know, and we shall decide if you need some more training, or if you are ready to become a warrior. So from this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Snowpaw, Fireheart will show you around." and she leaped off the rock.

I turned to Fireheart, and he gave me a welcoming smile. "I'll help you make your nest," and together we left my new camp. But not until I saw Sandstorm hissing with jealousy, and the tortoiseshell apprentice attempting to soothe her. But I took Sandstorm off my mind, and easily followed Fireheart. It would be an interesting stay, at ThunderClan camp.


	3. Let the Jealousy Games Begin!

Sandstorm's POV

I glared after Snowpaw's retreating back, as Sorrelpaw tried to smooth my ruffled fur. Sorrelpaw understood this kind of envy somehow. "You know, Sandstorm, you could try and make HIM jealous, so then hemight remember you." she had suggested.

I slumped down onto the ground, and sent Sorrelpaw away. Maybe I SHOULD try and make Fireheart envious, or just try and move on. Yes, I'll try to make him jealous, and if all fails, then I'll just attempt to move on, I decided it. So I spotted Runningwind, stretching. He was a late sleeper, and since MY hunt was ruined, I may as well go with him.

"Hey, Runningwind!" I greeted.

"Oh, hi Sandstorm!" he yawned back. "What do you think of Snowpaw?"

"Yeh," I replied. "Anyways, do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Er, yeah sure. But why aren't you going with Fireheart?" he asked, as I led our way down the thorn tunnel.

"He's busy with Snowpaw. Remember?"

"Looks like somebone's jealous!" he teased.

I shoved him as we exited the thorn tunnel. "So, where do you want to hunt?"

"Let's try SunningRocks." he replied, and we headed off there, not really speaking.

I wondered what Runningwind was thinking. I wondered whether he was starting to like me. I wondered whether or not the plan would work. But my thoughts were interrupted by a skittering sound: a mouse was dashing out under a rock, and Runningwind leaped toward it, while I spotted a sparrow sitting on a rock, it's back facing me.

So I snuck up behind it, and leaped onto the stone, pinning the bird down. I bit the bird on its neck as it tried to escape, and it went limp.

I went back to Runningwind, and saw that he had caught the mouse, also.

* * *

We dropped our prey onto the fresh-kill pile, and I take a small shrew: not feeling hungry, and Runningwind took a sparrow, obviously starving. We sat together pelts brushing, and Fireheart came in.

I heard him meow to Snowpaw, "Put your squirrel onto the fresh-kill pile, and grab something to eat." and he headed to me.

"Hey Sandstorm. Runningwind." He said, a little coldly at the Runningwind part, and I glanced up at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Snowpaw, Fireheart?" I asked, rudely.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to her in a minute: I just thought I'd say hi."

"Well, bye," I, and Runningwind said together, and Fireheart went back to Snowpaw.

Later, as I was sharing tongues with Runningwind, I saw Fireheart glance over, his eyes narrowed with suspicion, and I knew at once, that the Jealoust Games had begun.

**Whaddaya think? Review please!**


	4. The Jealousy Games Part 2

Fireheart's POV

I woke up, startled to not see Sandstorm's warm, pale ginger fur. I yawned, and remembered Snowpaw was here now. Snowpaw! I jumped up and bounded out out Warrior's den, and sighed with relief, as I noticed that she was easily chatting with Raindapple.

Raindapple was a small calico she-cat, that was known for her wide blue eyes, compassion, energy, and sillliness, so naturally I was so glad to see her becoming friends with Raindapple!

"Oh, hi, Fireheart!" Snowpaw spotted me, and waved her tail in greeting.

I padded over and greeted Raindapple before turning to Snowpaw. "Are you ready for your assessment tomorrow?"

Snowpaw's green eyes sparkled with excitement as she exclaimed, "Raindapple is going to teach me the basic fighting moves, just in case I do not know them!"

Raindapple turned to me. "Yeah, so do you want to watch?"

I nodded gratefully, since I knew Raindapple knew about my growing fondness of Snowpaw. "Yeah, sure! Let's go now!" I saw Sandstorm strolling her way over to me, and turned around.

"Hey Fireheart! Do you want to go hunting with me?"

I glanced at Raindapple and Snowpaw, and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sandstorm, but I'm going to help Snowpaw and Raindapple. Maybe later?"

But Sandstorm had already turned back to the Warrior's den, her tail slightly drooping, and went to find Runningwind.

* * *

Sandstorm's POV

The momet Fireheart meowed no, I completely lost him. I couldn't believe he was choosing Raindapple and Snowpaw instead of me! That was NOT a good sign. So I went back inside to find Runningwind.

He was slowly getting up, as I saw him. "Hey Sandstorm! Want to go hunting?"

"Yeah sure! Let's go to-" I paused, listening for where Fireheart, Raindapple, and Snowpaw were going to, so Runningwind and me could make Fireheart envious! "-by the Sandy Hollow!"

He nodded, so we set off. I couldn't wait for the Jealousy Games to REALLY begin!


	5. The Jealousy Games Part 3

"Runningwind! Psst! There's a hare!" Sandstorm giggled at the Earth brown hare in the brush, by the Sandy Hollow.

"NO, I didn't see it!" Runningwind murmured sarcastically, and Sandstorm giggled even harder.

Runningwind rolled his eyes playfully, and then meowed, "Okay, here's the plan, I go left, you go right, and then were going to trap it."

"Of course, Sire." Sandstorm ducked her head mockingly, but Runningwind shoved her into the brush, and Sandstorm could barely contain her laughter as she stalked up to the hare.

* * *

Fireheart's POV

I could hear the sound of Sandstorm's giggling, and I couldn't help but feel slightly envious: Usually, I was the only one who could make her laugh.

Raindapple sat next to me. "Fireheart, are you okay?" she whispered anxiously, as we watched Snowpaw practice a move.

I didn't reply.

"Fireheart, I know you like Snowpaw, but I think you still have feelings for Sandstorm." As she heard the quiet ringing laughter by the bushes near us. "And anyway, I spoke to Snowpaw, and she told me she already had a mate, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to start over quite yet."

I remained silent.

"Besides, you don't even know her that well."

"I know her well enough to know that maybe, just maybe, I just met my mate." I finally replied.

"Fireheart..." Raindapple meowed, but I ignored her and went to help Snowpaw with a move.

"Fireheart, oh Fireheart. When will you see?" Raindapple muttered quietly to herself, before standing up, and joining me and Snowpaw.

* * *

"WE CAUGHT IT!" Sandstorm exclaimed loudly, as she brought the prey into ThunderClan camp, Runningwind clutching a side, and Sandstorm holding the other.

Bluestar welcomed this piece of large prey with open paws, before immediately saying that they should be the ones to eat it.

Runningwind and Sandstorm exchanged a glance. "We couldn't... You should have it instead."

After a while of arguing, we decided to give half to the nursery, and half to the elders.

Then Snowpaw, Fireheart, and Raindapple came padding in, and Sandstorm immediately disappeared out of the camp, careful to avoid contact with Fireheart. So what she didn't see was Fireheart's eyes burning with envy.

**I finally updated! Hope you like it, and please review!**


End file.
